


I know what I want and I know that I need it right now

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Quickies, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Sneaking away for a quickie at a party was not something Marinette imagined she would be doing on Saturday night. And yet there she was.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 173





	I know what I want and I know that I need it right now

**Author's Note:**

> Double update! Since my profile on the Miraculous Fanworks server basically says writer and sin, I decided I should do it some justice 😎  
> I wanted to get this out of the way before the NY special (it's an old idea) because my mind would be full of other things then. (And because I caught an unfortunate spoiler that only motivated me to write more Adrienette!) 
> 
> (title from Sonique - Sky)

They ran into Chloe’s room breathless and giggling. The moment the door closed behind them, Marinette leaned against it, giddy. They’d managed to sneak away! 

She’d barely managed to catch her breath and then Adrien’s mouth was on hers. She didn’t mind. They’d been lucky to walk away unnoticed, but if they were gone too long, someone was bound to notice. And while Chloe’s room wasn’t the perfect choice to set a romantic mood, she didn’t mind. All that mattered was that Adrien was there with her. 

She kissed him hungrily, matching his fervour. Secret relationships were not easy, she had to admit. They had to steal little moments like that all the time. It was worth it, oh yes, she thought as she felt herself get drunk on his taste and the way reality felt muffled around her. But one kiss was never enough. It was always two and three and more until they lost count and their breath along with it. And being scared about getting caught sometimes only added to the excitement, even if she was ashamed to admit it, because it gave their relationship a hint of an illicit affair, when it was anything but. 

When she gasped for air, his lips trailed down her throat and her fingers in his hair tightened their hold. It was still not enough. She lifted a leg as high as she could go to wrap it around his. He welcomed the move, rocking into her slowly. Ah. She hadn’t planned this. But she could already feel the temperature in the room rise and wasn’t against it. She no longer cared whose room she was in and Adrien didn’t seem to mind too.

She looked over his shoulder and in the dim light from outside spotted a sofa in the middle of the room. 

“Lock the door,” she said, panting. Adrien looked up at her, unsure, but she just nodded. She felt a hand snake around her and the key clicked in the lock. She didn’t lose time, pushing him away lightly and he walked backwards to the sofa, sitting down. 

She was in his lap in the blink of an eye, her skirt spreading around her. She hadn’t planned this, but it was exactly what she needed. Right this second. And the skirt came in handy. She kissed Adrien, bringing her body flush against his. His hands were already on her butt and he pressed her to him, eliciting moans from both of them. She could do this forever, but they didn’t have forever. After a minute, she pulled back a little and pushed her hand between them. The belt was out of the way very fast and she was pulling his zipper down. She heard him gulp. 

“We don’t have a lot of time,” he said around a moan as she palmed him. 

“We don’t need a lot of time,” she said, while moving her hand to her own underwear. The thong was another thing she couldn’t have expected to come in handy. But it was so easy to push it aside and just sink onto him. She tried to silence her own moan and his with a kiss. She couldn’t believe they were doing it, but oh it felt  _ good.  _

He let her take the lead. This was her position. She was in control of the rhythm, she knew where to press for maximum effect and he was aware of it. It didn’t take much usually, another perk of having experience with quickies out of necessity, and that was what she needed now. She felt the blood rush through her and thunder in her ears as the pressure built. One last movement and she gasped, her head falling to his shoulder. She lifted her butt just a little, because she knew he’d need a little more room. 

Adrien didn’t miss his cue and lifted his hips to meet with her again. His movements gathered speed and she felt his hold on her tighten. He muffled his moan with his lips on her neck. They stood motionless for a second after that, catching their breath. 

“Uh,” Marinette said as she made a move to get up. With her being on the pill, they didn’t need a condom and it was a good thing because they didn’t have one now. But this posed another set of problems. They didn’t even have a tissue at hand.

“Squeeze your legs together when I pull out,” Adrien said, sensing her hesitation and understanding the reason immediately. She did and with one fast movement from him found herself in his arms. 

“The bathroom is right over there,” he said. 

“You’re going to get us killed!” She exclaimed, holding onto him. “How are you going to get there with your pants down?” 

“Carefully,” he said, already moving forward. She didn’t want to look, so she closed her eyes. But not long after, he put her down and flipped the light switch on. She hobbled inside to clean up. A skirt was handy, but not when you could get caught with suspicious liquid down your legs, she thought, shaking her head. After she washed her hands and got out, Adrien was already waiting for her by the door. 

She combed his hair with her wet fingers, trying to put it in order. No hickeys, no lip bites, check. Hopefully, nothing else that would raise suspicions either. All in all, they’d been gone no more than 15 minutes. 

When they got back to the others, the party was in full swing. They hadn’t been missed. Their eyes met, twinkling with mischief. All was well that ended well. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a quickie so the word count is accordingly small, haha.


End file.
